


Kiss-In

by J_E_McCormickGal, TiltingPlanet



Series: Say Nothing Of It [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know how kiss-in rallies work I'm sorry, M/M, but yay kissing?, cute boyrfriends, just cute fluff really, kiss-in, rally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormickGal/pseuds/J_E_McCormickGal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be perfectly honest, rally days tended to be Enjolras' favourites.<br/>There was something invigorating about them. Maybe it was the 'rebellious' streak his parents always described him as having. But the rallies always left him in a fairly good mood - well, except on the days when a bit of violence occurred. <br/>Days when the others could come with him were even better.<br/>Admittedly, the days Grantaire consented to coming were the best.<br/>(Not that it was likely he'd ever admit it to anyone, save Grantaire in private.)<br/>Today was a kiss-in rally, so of course Grantaire was there. There wouldn't be a chance of Enjolras attending if Grantaire hadn't agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss-In

To be perfectly honest, rally days tended to be Enjolras' favourites.

There was something invigorating about them. Maybe it was the 'rebellious' streak his parents always described him as having. But the rallies always left him in a fairly good mood - well, except on the days when a bit of violence occurred.

Days when the others could come with him were even better.

Admittedly, the days Grantaire consented to coming were the best.

(Not that it was likely he'd ever admit it to anyone, save Grantaire in private.)

Today was a kiss-in rally, so of course Grantaire was there. There wouldn't be a chance of Enjolras attending if Grantaire hadn't agreed.

Grantaire usually tried to at least show up to rallies when he could. Enjolras impassioned was the most amazingly beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He didn't often take part, usually content to sit on the sidelines and observe unless needed - which wasn't often. Today, however, his participation was somewhat required, and he was all too happy to give it.

This particular rally was against a rather large clothing company that was, very much openly, against same sex couples. It was bad enough that when word spread of the planned kiss-in, counter protesters had shown up with signs and megaphones, yelling bible verse and arguments against homosexuals. Some of the counter protestors even had the audacity to start arguments with the peaceful kiss-in ralliers- and a good thing there was police presence.

"Bigots." Enjolras hissed at the counter protestors jeering. They looked so smug when they spotted any of the ralliers, well, not kissing.

Shooting a nasty look at them, Enjolras wrapped an arm around Grantaire's neck and kissed him soundly.

Grantaire grinned into the kiss, gripping tightly at Enjolras' hips and pulling him closer. There was some part of him that was amazingly happy to be showing off in front of the large group of counter-protestors.

_Look at him. He's amazing, isn't he? And I get to kiss him, because I'm all his. You should be jealous._

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful when you get into your rallies?" he murmured breathlessly as they broke apart for just a moment.

Enjolras took advantage of the moment to take a slow breath, still gripping tightly at Grantaire's neck.

"I believe you've mentioned it." He murmured, kissing Grantaire again, smirking slightly against Grantaire's mouth when the counter protesters got louder. He kept this kiss a bit shorter, pulling back slightly after a moment. "Have I ever told you how happy it makes me when you come with me to rallies, even when you don't participate?"

"I'll keep reminding you," Grantaire replied, leaning forwards so their foreheads touched, noses bumping against each other. "If you'll keep reminding me."

Enjolras smiled. “Deal.” He agreed, pressing their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> With me writing Grantaire and Tilt writing Enjolras. You get the drill.


End file.
